


The lines on our bodies spell love

by SR_XX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, established Destiel, established sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_XX/pseuds/SR_XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are insomniac sufferers and who can blame them after the crap they've seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lines on our bodies spell love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post:  
> Imagine Sam and Gabe laying in bed watching each other, both of us them suffering from insomnia
> 
> Oh god I went back through this recently and JFC

Sam Winchester was wide awake, he didn't want to be but he was. he had been awake for 26 hours straight.

Gabe was in the bathroom. He had gone to wash his face, he said something about the primitive action calmed him. Ever since they had been together their sleeping was better but insomnia still got the better of him every night, Gabe too.

Sam watched as his gorgeous arch-angel boyfriend stared at his own reflection. The lines on Gabriel's face all told stories. The wrinkle above his right eye, where he spent centuries laughing at his brothers; the strong lines by his nose where he sat for years waiting until he could come back to Sam; the scar on his eyebrow where he had fallen after being stabbed by his brother. 

Flumping onto the bed, Gabe looked up;

"Watcha thinking Sammoose?"

"Just thinking about you and me and scars."

Gabriel traced the line down Sam's back, Sam curled protectively over Gabe. His long hair brushing the Angels face:

"Werewolf." Sam whispered gruffly.

That was their thing, when they were lead in the dark, unable to sleep, not able to speak from exhaustion, whispering how they got each line on their bodies, what stories they told. Sam felt scared again, thoughts threatening to overwhelm him, gripping the pams of his hand tight he turned in the bed, curling around the archangel. 

"Gabriel?"

"I know Samshine. Let's go get coffee." 

Maybe it wasn't smart but it was them, and if Sam was awake he wasn't having a nightmare and if Gabriel was hyper he could pretend to be okay for a little while longer. 

Sam and Gabe stood up Gabe leaning into Sam, Sam walking them back wards to the bunkers kitchen, Gabe stood on Sam's feet, arms snaking around his waist slowly.

They both burst into giggles as they half-slow-danced past Deans room. 

Dean and Cas could be heard moaning six rooms away anyway but you had no choice to walk past to the kitchen.

A loud thump hit the wall, startling both of them momentarily and Deans loud voice boomed, "You two, SHUT UP!" Before Cas could be heard moaning deans name over and a quieter beg to ignore them.

When in the kitchen with coffee poured, Sam and Gabriel just sat there, watching each other. Gabes eyes were a whisky brown but they were intense and watching Sam with such a deep concentration that he could be a marble statue. Silently reassuring each other they broke into the domestic smiles. All they'd known for a long time now.

"Gabriel," Sam started, yellow-brown eyes flitting to the taller man from across the table in a quiet hum to go on, "tell me how you got that line on your cheek?'

Sam silently prayed to the angel. Gabriel nodded and started whispering in Sam's ear, he could feel himself falling asleep, he glanced at the clock , 04:00. Five hours until he had to get up, it would be his best this week.

Gabriel was Sam's lullaby, his story, the lines on the two bodies lined up, and from a distance a million miles away a star winked, reading the damaged skin and broken men like an old book, a book written by poets and dancers and Cupids soldiers.

Sam and Gabriel wrote the book of love, even if they never meant to.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is batman-is-the-prettiest-princess. And my snapchat is scary-boo


End file.
